For you, Sasuke
by SasUKE00006
Summary: After being seperated from his team on the way home from a mission, Lee runs into a familiar face. LeeSasu. Rated M for the lemon in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: For you, Sasuke**

**Pairing(s): RockLee x Sasuke Uchiha (LeeSasu)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I never will.**

**...**

"Who's there?" Said a voice from the darkness, a figure barely being outlined by a small fire.

Lee jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to be in the cave. It was pouring rain in what Lee guessed was the middle of the night, he had been seperated from the rest of his team during thier trip home from the Land of Honey, and too top it all off, now he had to deal with someone just to have shelter from the damned weather.

"Who's there?" The voice repeated, this time, it had a much more deadlier tone to it. Lee stepped back a bit as he heard the figure stand, then stood still as he heard footsteps.

The Chunin quickly took a stance and prepared for a fight, only to straighten up and only stare at what, or more acurately, who he saw.

"S-Sasuke?" Lee stammered. "..." Sasuke didn't reply, his look of annoyance was quickly replaced by one that had no emotion. "Hmph." He said, turning and walking back towards the fire, knowing full well Lee was following him, only to stop and sit down in front of the small fire, trying his best to get as much warmth from the small fire as possible.

Sasuke merly watched, as Lee moved closer and closer to the fire, apparenlty not caring that Sasuke could kill him at any time. The older boy was definitely desprate for warmth, seeing as he stripped himself of the upper part of his green suit. After around ten minutes of seeing and hearing Lee's protesting that he was freezing and was soaking wet from the rain, Sasuke had restarted the fire, using his Fire style jutsu and the rest of the dry pieces of wood he had collected before the storm began.

"Ah! Thank you very much Sasuke!" The Chunin smiled a bit as he finally felt the warmth of the fire on his skin. "Hmph." At that, Lee looked up, wanting to get a closer look at the Uchiha, now that more light had filled the cave.

His face had barely changed, in fact, the only things that seemed to have changed were Sasuke's height, clothing, and power, otherwise the Uchiha was exactly the same. "What are you staring at, Lee..." He shook his head and noticed the younger male was staring at him as well. "I could ask you the same question."

"You did interupt what was a somewhat peaceful sleep, then started to bitch about being cold." He gave a small glare. "Also, I don't trust you. How do I know _they _didn't send you to try and bring me back?" Lee blinked, knowing by _they_, Sasuke must've ment Naruto and Sakura, and the rest of the Leaf village. "Even if I was sent to get you, I'd fail. I heard from Naruto and Sakura you have gotten very strong Sasuke." "..."

The Chunin sighed and gave a small, yet somewhat sad smile. What he said was slightly true, seeing as the younger male took on Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's replacement Sai, without breaking a sweat. Lee of course wanted to fight with Naruto, but the blonde always refused, and he could never hurt a hair on Sakura's head. Lee would never know if he could beat the Uchiha now unless the two had a fight, though with Sasuke, it'd probably be a fight he'd surely lose because of one thing: the Sharingan.

At that thought, Lee clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, turning his head away from Sasuke. That Sharingan...that damned Sharingan was what made Sasuke superior to Lee. It can copy and see through Jutsu and read movements that would be invisible to the naked eye like nothing. Lee admited to himself a long time ago that he was jealous of Sasuke, during the final part of the Chunin exams, when the raven had faced Gaara. Not only did Sasuke learn what took Lee years of hard work and training in one month, he was envious of the younger boy's Sharingan.

"Lee?" The older male was snapped out of his thoughts by Sasuke's voice. "Eh?" "Why were you so content?" Lee blinked, confusion obviously seen on his face. He was anything but content until the Uchiha called him back from his thoughts. "What do you mean, Sasuke?" "You know very well I am a traitor to the Leaf, and yet you and I sit here like we're still friends."

Lee gave a small smile, then slipped on arm into the upper half of his suit, now dry from the fire's warmth. "I was freezing and wanting shelter. I know when to not start a fight Sasuke." "Even when we fought before the Chunin exams?" Came a hasty reply. The older boy tilted his head at that question. "Hm...yes actually. If we hadn't of fought, you would have never copied my Taijutsu movements and created that Barrage of Lions technique." "Ah." Sasuke said, looking to the fire, averting his eyes away from the Chunin's. "Sadly..I never really use that move anymore." At that Lee gave a small glare, knowing the Taijutsu Sasuke copied from him was thrown away like trash. "Though I never did thank you for letting me copy the Dancing Leaf Shadow technique in the first place."

"What?" Lee's anger was replaced by shock, his mouth hanging open stupidly. "T-Thank me?" He repeated, still surprised by what the raven said.

Sasuke nodded. "If it wern't for your technique, I wouldn't have survived the Chunin exam preliminaries. " Lee now started to wonder if this was the same Sasuke that Team Kakashi had actually seen, because it sure as hell didn't seem like it. "You're welcome?" He half asked, half stated. Lee now watched as Sasuke had actually moved to sit closer to him, a little too close, seeing as the raven could have easily rested his head on Lee's shoulder if he wanted to.

"Sasuke, aren't you a little to close?" The Chunin asked, the reply he got was Sasuke getting right in his face, his lips only centimeters away from his own. "..." All of a sudden, he backed off, turning his head away to try and hide the blush that was forming on his face. Lee was about as confused as a person could get in this situation. Sasuke was very close to kissing him, but now he was averting his eyes away from the Chunin's. Not for long...

The older male grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and twisted him around so that they were facing eachother, a serious look to his face. "What in the world were you about to do? Better yet, what in the world were you thi-...!" He was cut off by the feel of the other's lips pressed against his own.

Lee was frozen on the spot, to shocked to really react to the kiss, but Sasuke noticed this and imediately pulled away, starting to back away from Lee, his face a bright shade of pink.

The older boy could not believe it, Sasuke Uchiha had just kissed him, Rock Lee, and was now moving as far away from Lee as he could. It took him a minute or two to get over the shock of the kiss, but once he did, he looked towards Sasuke to see that the Uchiha was lying down on his side, not wanting to see the other boy's face. Lee could not help but give a small glare, Sasuke was the one who started this, but he'd definately be the one to finish it.

Lee stood up and walked towards the raven, who had obviously heard his footsteps and turned only a little to see how close the other was. He had gotten close no doubt, close enough to were Sasuke could easily kill him in seven different ways, or could sit in his lap and be held by the other. He did not dare move though, and only watched as Lee took a seat right next to him, as if tempting him to sit in the other's lap.

**...**

An hour seemed to have passed, Sasuke still wide awake in case Lee had tried anything. He hated the fact he had feelings for the other boy, somehow he had fallen for the most moronic person on the planet...Well, second most moronic, Might Gai and Naruto definately tied for first place as the most stupid and moronic people in all the Leaf village.

There was something about the other boy that just called to him..maybe it was his looks? At that thought, Sasuke had perked his head up, looking to see if Lee was awake, then gave a sigh of relief when he saw the Chunin had fallen asleep, using the cave wall to support his slumbering form. Sasuke now sat up, though the fire had long since died down, he could still make out the lines of Lee's face and body.

Yes, physical attraction was definately there, but what about actual love? Sasuke knew Lee had liked Sakura, and he had started to hate her even more for that. He knew Lee would probably never love him back, but...love was still there. He tried to feel nothing but hatred, in hopes of killing Itachi, but something about Lee's personality made him calm, it made him feel relaxed, like all his problems would simply vanish and he wanted more of that feeling. Was it because Lee knew when to actually be serious and not fucking retarded like his idiotic ex team mate Naruto? Was it because Lee didn't have feelings for him to begin with, unlike Ino and Sakura, who along with nearly all the girls in the village would swoon over him because of his looks and "mysterious" personality? Sasuke didn't know, and quite frankly, he didn't give a fuck.

The younger boy gave a small, quiet sigh, and decided to give in to temptation, crawling quietly along the cave floor, then skillfully snaked his way into Lee's lap, resting his head against the other's chest. What he didn't expect, was for Lee's arms to wrap around him tightly. "Wha-!"

"Sasuke, you really should learn to wait until someone is actually asleep before you try laying in thier lap." Came Lee's voice, making Sasuke's perk up, his onyx eyes staring straight into Lee's.

The smirk on Lee's face could almost rival Sasuke's in terms of cockiness. Sasuke couldn't help but give a small glare, mentally calling himself stupid for falling for such an obvious trap. He was stuck in the arms of the boy he was so smitten with, desprately trying to free himself, with no luck at all. "I'm not going to let you go, not until you promise something." At that Sasuke shuddered a bit, he had a feeling he knew what Lee was going to say next.

"You want me to go back to the village, don't you?" "Quick to catch on as always Sasuke." At that statement, the Uchiha's glare became icy cold. "I could easily make you release me." "Yet you don't, you like being in this position." Goddamn it, Lee was one sly, and smart bastard. Sasuke tried to turn his head away, only to feel a hand under his chin.

Sasuke's face turned a bright red when he litterly felt Lee's lips mere centimeters from his own, a hand cupping his cheek...he practicly melted. "Just let me be by your side, then I will return with you." He whispered against the older male's lips, which he felt curve into a small smirk, or was it a smile? "Fine."

With that word said, Lee released Sasuke from his grip, watching the Uchiha back away while shooting a glare at him, his face still red. Lee could only smile. "Better get some rest Sasuke! We'll head out in the morning!"

**...**

**This seemed to be longer when I wrote it, but I promise the second chapter is longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few months since Rock Lee had brought Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha, the entire village in a festive uproar to see the Uchiha back. Sasuke was far from pleased, and had pushed Sakura away from him and on to the ground when she tried to hug him, and ignored Naruto altogether. "I didn't come back for you, I came back for reasons you don't need to know about." He had said in a harsh, almost cruel tone, the glare he had not changing a singal bit as Sakura's eyes began to water and Naruto had started to yell at him. Lee of course stepped in before it became a full blown fight.

During the few months since Sasuke's return, the Uchiha had been kept on a very short leash, no missions, no leaving the village, and he had to be watched and or escorted everywhere. All he was basically allowed to do was training, and even that was limited. However, Lee did keep his word, and always volunteered to be Sasuke's escort, and watched him like a hawk, since the Uchiha was always with him. However Sasuke was slightly different than the one he seen in the cave all those months ago. He was like the old Sasuke, only he barely spoke, even to Lee, and instead of an angry, or annoyed look on his face, he showed no emotion what so ever. Even during the day, when Lee had no missions and had asked Sasuke to train with him, the Uchiha would always refuse, that emotionless face still being seen. During the night, Sasuke was almost eager to get to sleep, so much so he'd finish his dinner as soon as it was put on the table, take a quick shower, then try to fall asleep as fast as he could.

Lee had definately noticed Sasuke's attitude was getting to everyone, including him. Naruto and Sakura had tried to cheer Sasuke up numerous times, but each attempt failed. Kakashi, Team 7's sensei, seemed to aslo notice the Uchiha's attitude problem, though at least Sasuke talked to Kakashi, even if it was a short conversation.

Lee had done everything he could think of to get the younger male out of this emotionless state, even trying to turn his face red and making it seem like thier lips would connect, only to pull away. It didn't get him angry or make him blush, however it did get a reaction, which was always Sasuke turning his head away, his eyes becoming half-lidded, as if he was sad or upset. Each time Lee seen that look, it made his heart sink, and guilt started to boil. He'd always apologize after he seen that look, but Sasuke ignored him compleatly. Lee was desprate for anything, anything to get Sasuke out of this state. When the guilt and concern got the better of him, he decided to go to the one person Sasuke talked to in the entire village.

"Kakashi, I need to speak with you, it's urgent." Lee said, knocking on the jounin's door. A few moments later, the silver haired jounin answered the door, his face burried in his current favorite book, Make-out Tactics. "I already know why you're here, come in Lee." The Chunin nodded and followed the older man inside, he tried to say something, but Kakashi cut him off. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about what we talk about. If I did, I'd be just another person in the village he'd ignore." Lee blinked, but nodded. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get certain answers. "Can you atleast tell me why he is acting like this, Kakashi?" The jounin was a bit reluctant to answer, but managed to say it. "Not only is he bored out of his mind, he isn't happy here at all. He thought that he'd be happy so long as he was by your side, but he knows you have absolutely no interest in him what so ever. " He stopped for a second to see that Lee was sulking, he shook his head, then continued. "He's miserable is basically the shorter version."

"I've noticed, and I've tried everything I could think of." Lee replied, sighing. "He won't speak to me, he won't do anything with anyone except you, it's like he's an emotionless doll." "You could always try to love him." Lee looked up, the confusion on his face saying everything, making Kakashi give a small smile behind his mask. "Lee, you know what Sasuke has had to endure for all these years, the fact his older brother killed off the entire Uchiha clan, it left him not wanting to love anyone, so as to not feel the pain of getting his heart smashed to bits all over again, but right now he needs love." "Maybe Sakura.." Lee got cut off imediately by Kakashi. "He hates Sakura, he loves you, and apparently you're starting to care for him as well."

Lee's eyes widened at that statement. True he was obsessing over getting Sasuke out of that emotionless state he was in and hadn't made a move on Sakura at all...but for him to love Sasuke..was it even possible? "Don't joke around like that." Was all he managed to say. "I'm not joking." Came the silver haired jounin's hasty, yet serious reply. "Don't try and kid yourself Lee. You wouldn't be asking me for advice if you didn't care for him."

The Chunin sulked a little, knowing Kakashi was right, he had developed feelings for Sasuke of all people, Sakura was nothing but dust in the wind now.

It was quite sometime before Lee had started to speak again, not wanting to lose himself deep in thought. "What can I do, Kakashi?" "Focus on him and him alone." Kakashi said. "If he wants love, give it to him. Start out small, then gradually move on up. Spoil him with affection."

Lee stood once Kakashi had finished his sentence, only giving a small nod before heading to the door. "Oh, and Lee.." The Chunin turned and looked towards the jounin. "Hm?" "Try giving Sasuke a tomato, it's his favorite food." Lee could only give a smirk, and nodded once more, walking out of the house, leaving the older man to his peace.

**...**

After stopping at a nearby market to pick up an entire bag of tomatoes, Lee was nearly home, a small smile seen on his face. "Gotta focus on him and him alone. Spoil him with affection, give him the love he so desprately wants and deserves." He said to himself, repeating the words in his mind.

A few minutes later, Lee was finally home. Eager to see the Uchiha, he quickly opened the door. "Sasuke! I'm home!"

The Uchiha was seen sitting on the small sofa Lee had, he looked towards Lee and did nothing but stare at him, not even noticing the bag Lee had in his hands. "..." The older boy still held a smile on his face as he held up the bag. "I got you something Sasuke." "..." Still no reply from the other boy, Sasuke merly turned his head away, not noticing that Lee had taken a seat next to him on the sofa, laying the bag of tomatoes on the floor.

"Sasuke, I have a feeling that things will get better for you." Lee said in a cheerful tone, putting a hand to Sasuke's shoulder. "You'll see, and I'll be there every step of the way helping you as much as I can. That I promise you." The Chunin's head sunk down a little, his smile turning from cheerful into somewhat crestfallen. "I should have seen that you were miserable here Sasuke. I never even noticed it, for that I am truely sorry." He didn't notice the Uchiha was now staring at him, all of the younger male's attnetion on the Chunin. "Hn."

Lee perked his head up when he seen a hand reach into the bag on the floor and pull out a bright red tomato. He turned his head towards Sasuke, and could do nothing but smile at what he saw.

Sasuke had turned a very light shade of pink, starting to take bites out of the tomato. The raven turned his head towards Lee, then turned it away quickly, going back to his tomato. This gave Lee an idea.

Lee reached into the bag on the floor, grabbing one of the tomatoes, and taking a quick bite out of it. He tapped Sasuke's shoulder to get his attention, then smirked as he pulled the younger male into a kiss, making Sasuke's blush turn about three shades darker.

**...**

In nearly one month's time, Sasuke Uchiha's attitude problem had dissapeared. Sasuke's attitude was like his old one towards everyone, except for Kakashi and Lee. Though he still acted rude, Sasuke was noticebly a lot happier, even showing a small smile as he would walk through the village.

Lee had kept true to his promise, helping Sasuke out in any way that he could. He also accepted his feelings for the younger ninja and made it a habit of kissing Sasuke on the cheek or lips when he had to leave the Uchiha alone to go on a mission. He always made sure there was a small bag of fresh tomatoes waiting for Sasuke at the start of each week, he comforted Sasuke when he was upset, he even let the Uchiha sleep in the same bed with him, and he always made sure Sasuke came first.

However there was one thing Lee knew not to try: making the Uchiha his. The intimacy between the two shinobi never went passed kissing or cuddling, seeing as it was always Lee who kissed Sasuke, not the other way around. Lee had decided that he'd only truely know if Sasuke was ready for that kind of intimacy when the raven would be the one to make the first move.

It was near the end of the month when Sasuke granted his wish.

**...**

"Forgive me Sasuke, I'll be gone for about a week." Lee said, kissing the younger boy's cheek. He had a mission with his team: To scout out a possible Akatsuki sighting with Team Asuma. "Good luck Lee. Please be careful." Sasuke said, giving a small smile as Lee gave him a thumbs up. "For you I definately will!" As he turned to rush out the door, he felt a hand grab his arm, stopping him instantly.

"Sasuke?" Lee turned his head and felt his lips connect with the raven's. The older boy was a bit surprised at first, but then gladly responded to the kiss, cupping Sasuke's cheek in his hand.

When Sasuke had felt a tounge licking at his lips, he happily obliged and opened his mouth, letting the Chunin explore as much as he wanted. When thier tounges met, the younger boy let out an almost quiet moan, Lee wouldn't of been able to hear it if he wasn't so close.

As Lee slipped his arms around Sasuke's waist to pull the Uchiha closer, he quickly shut the door with his foot and quickly tugged on the back of Sasuke's shirt, signaling Sasuke to break the kiss for a brief moment. "Let's continue..this upstairs." "What about your mission?" Lee only smirked and placed a hand under the other's chin, bringing thier faces close, making Sasuke's turn a light pink. "You will always come first, that is the way things are, and that is the way things will stay." He didn't give the raven any chance to protest as Lee pressed his lips to Sasuke's, his tounge asking for entrance to the other's mouth, which it so generously recieved.

Lee's arms managed to snake themselves around Sasuke's waist once again, bringing the younger shinobi closer, thier mouths still kneading into eachother as Lee managed to guide Sasuke and himself to the bedroom without breaking the kiss even for a second.

Once Sasuke was on the bed, they finally broke that loving kiss for some much needed air. The older male gave a small smile when he seen Sasuke's flushed face. The older boy raised an eyebrow as the raven haired shinobi almost litterly 'slipped' out of his shirt, the part along the shoulders litterly sliding down the younger boy's arms, revealing even more of that beautiful body of his.

Sasuke turned a darker shade of pink as he watched the Chunin's eyes scan his body, knowing that nothing but lust and passion dwelled beneath those eyes. He gave a small smile as he turned his head to the side, tilting it just enough to where Orochimaru's Cursemark could be seen. Lee blinked, wondering what Sasuke had ment for him to do when it hit him. He leaned in putting a hand to the Uchiha's chest while placing his lips on the younger boy's neck, kissing his way down to the cursemark, which he proceeded to trace with his tounge, earning a moan from Sasuke.

The younger boy's moans grew more frequent Lee left a trail of kisses from his neck down his chest, then stopping at his navel. The Chunin eyed the rope that was around the Uchiha's waist, grabbing it, and with one strong tug, the knot in the rope fell apart, giving him full acess to the other's waistline.

Sasuke gasped as Lee's hand had cupped him through his pants and started to rub softly. He tried biting his lip to stop a small moan from escaping, as Lee's hand had now gone below the waistband of his pants and his boxers, but to no avail as he felt the other stroke him slowly. "L-Lee..a-ahh.." Lee continued this slow pace for a short while before speeding his hand up, earning a somewhat loud moan from Sasuke.

The older male bit his lip to keep his concentration. It was hard to focus on making sure Sasuke's pleasure came first when his own member was starting to ache with lust. The fact that the sound of the Uchiha moaning out his name turned him on even more didn't help at all.

Lee was snapped out of his thoughts by a small whine. While he was thinking, he had stopped pumping the other's length, making Sasuke whine in protest. Lee could only smile. "Forgive me, Sasuke." He said, while moving his hand away to playfully tug at the younger ninja's pants. This earned Lee a glare if anything. Sasuke sat up slightly, and pulled not only his pants, but his boxers, down then threw them to the floor.

It was obvious Sasuke did not liked to be teased.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Lee smirked. "Hmph." Was the raven's reply as he layed back down. The older male only smirked even more, and took his chance, rubbing Sasuke's inner thigh with one hand, and holding the other's length with the other. "Hm..now what can I do with this?" He asked sarcasticly. Before the younger male could answer his question, Sasuke had turned his head away to stiffle a gasp as Lee took the tip of his length in his mouth.

"A-ah..ahh..Lee.!" The younger male moaned loudly, spreading his legs wider to give the other more access, his face turning a light shade of red. He couldn't help but grab a handful of the older boy's hair as Lee licked and sucked down his member softly, before completely taking the Uchiha in his mouth, making Sasuke moan out the other's name as he started to pant.

Lee clenched his eyes shut for a split second as he felt his member twitch. He had to do something, and quick. Using the hand which was supposed to be stroking the raven's inner thigh, Lee managed to unzip his Chunin vest and the top part of his green suit, letting his hand dive beneath the waistband of his own boxers and started to pump himself as he continued to suck the other boy off.

It wasn't long before a loud moan was heard from Sasuke, his grip on Lee's hair becoming tighter as he came into the other's mouth. Lee had already known what to do, as he stopped stroking himself and focused his attention to swallowing every little drop of Sasuke's essance.

Once he was finished, he licked his lips, he sat up only to lean in towards the raven and whispered something in his ear. "You taste delicious Sasuke." The younger male didn't reply, still trying to catch his breath after his climax. "..." He closed his eyes for a couple seconds, then opened them briefly just to slam them back shut and bite his lip when he felt a slender digit poke and prod at his entrance.

"It's tight. Sasuke, you might want to relax a bit, if you don't it'll ." Came Lee's voice in a reassuring tone. He had made sure to completely coat his index and middle fingers with his own saliva, so as to make sure that it was nothing but pleasure, not pain, for Sasuke. After slowly sliding in one finger, Lee moved it slightly, making the younger boy squirm. Lee bent down and started to nip and suck on the younger ninja's neck, hoping to distract Sasuke as his slid his other finger inside.

"A-ah!" Came a small moan. Lee gave a small smirk, and started to move both fingers slowly while gently nipping at the Curse Mark on Sasuke's neck. He felt Sasuke's arms slip around his neck as he moved his fingers faster and faster.

Then all of a sudden, the older boy had stopped moving his fingers, slipping them out of the younger ninja. This earned him a very loud whine from Sasuke. Lee only smiled. "It's alright Sasuke, but you will want to relax as much as you can for this next part." He shed off the rest of his green suit and his boxers, but did not dare do anything except for position himself at the raven's entrance. He would not enter the other boy until he was completely relaxed and ready for what was about to come.

Sasuke noticed this, and merely gave the older shinobi a smile, staring into the others eyes. "Please...go on Lee." Lee needed nothing else, quickly smashing his lips against Sasuke's as he started to push himself inside.

Sasuke tensed at the feeling. It was uncomfortable, it being his first time. He focused on Lee's mouth kneading into his own to take his mind off the slight pain until he felt the other boy was fully sheathed in him.

The two pulled away from thier distracting kiss, Lee looking into the younger boy's eyes, silently asking him permission to continue. Sasuke seen the lust, the passion, the love behind the other's eyes and merely gave him a peck on the lips and nodded.

Sasuke's grip around Lee's neck became tighter as the older boy started to move, very slowly at first so that Sasuke could get used to the feeling. The younger male was tight, seeing as it was his first time, however thankfully Lee had stretched him out just enough. Soon enough he picked up some speed and started a nice rhythm, Sasuke's moans and pants turning the other on even more. "A-ahh...F-Faster!" The raven moaned out, his back starting to arch. Lee gave a small smirk and gladly complied, quickening his pace until finally...

"Aaaaahhh! L-Lee!" Lee stopped suddenly, a worried look on his face. He'd be devestated if had hurt Sasuke after all he did to make sure it'd be nothing but pleasure for him.

In all actuality, it was the exact opposite.

"H-hit that spot again!" Sasuke said, panting slightly. Lee sighed in relief and gladly continued, fulfilling the younger male's request. Sasuke's moans became louder as Lee continued to hit that spot, overshadowing the other boy's moans and pants. He arched his back even more and started to move along with Lee's thrusting, creating more pleasure for the both of them.

"S-Sasuke!" Lee panted. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to climax, the heat coiled in the pit of his stomache begging for release. He could also tell that Sasuke was getting closer and closer to his release as well just from the younger boy's moans. "Aahh, Lee p-please, I-..!"His sentence was cut off by Lee's lips connecting with his own, swallowing the moan that came with his release, his essance spilling onto both their abdomens. A couple of thrusts later, and Sasuke heard a loud moan come from the older boy as a warm feeling started to overtake him.

Once he was finished, the older boy somewhat collapsed on top of his young lover, exhausted from their activities, too exhausted to even pull out of the raven haired boy. Not that Sasuke minded...

They stayed in that position for quite some time, both trying to catch thier breath. Sasuke turned his head to face Lee when he felt the other pull out of him and laid beside him, a smile on his face. However instead of questioning Lee about the smile on his face, the raven yawned, exhausted from thier previous actions.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he felt Lee place a small kiss on his forehead, the smile he had still on his face. "Go on, get some rest." "Your team probably already left without you." Sasuke said, knowing full well that Lee was most likely going to off on his mission, creating some elaborate or cunning lie as to why he was so late. "No, I doubt it. I know my teammates, and I know Gai-sensei would never leave on a mission without me unless I was injured or sick." The smile on his face grew slightly as he placed another small kiss on Sasuke's forehead, making the other boy's blush grow even darker, if it was even possible. "Besides, you come first, that's not going to change."

This time it was Sasuke who had a smile on hs face. "Lee." Was all he could say before the older male pressed his lips against his own in a light, yet loving kiss.

When the older male pulled away, both of them could not get rid of the smiles they had on thier faces. As the Uchiha started to nuzzle him affectionately, Lee wrapped his arms around the younger male, bringing him closer.

Lee had a feeling that when he went to see his teammates tomarrow he'd be in for quite a lecture, but so long as he could Sasuke happy, it didn't matter how mad his teammates were.

**...**

**Phew! It's finally done! Sorry this took so long. To be honest it was sitting on my computer half done for a while, and I finally decided to finish it. (Seeing as I stopped right when the lemon was half way done, and I have to be in a certain moode to write anything lemony.) Anyways, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**


End file.
